


【生面】自投罗网（八）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 生面 自投罗网
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi





	【生面】自投罗网（八）

树林深处，阴翳之下，落叶地上，鸟儿掠过枝头树丫，野兔跃过盘根错节。夜行生物纷纷出动，一享属于他们的世界，夹杂着一声声时断时续的喘息呻吟，将黑夜最能暴露人欲念和本能这一特点体现得淋漓尽致。

透过散乱的大小植被，能看到一个银白长发的美人正跨坐另一人身上起起伏伏。垂下来堪堪遮住下身的衣襟里，一根粗壮物什正没有尽头般一遍遍地埋入他股间私密中。美人嘴角还挂着新鲜血液，每当他咬住下方人的肩颈，对方就更不留情面捅入他深处，无奈，只好松开口大口大口喘息，被带领着攀上欲望顶峰。

“最重要的四个字，回你一吻。”

罗浮生当时这一吻并没有得逞太久。他是第一次被吸血鬼吸血，牙齿刺破他颈部的时候有点刺痛，随后伴着血液被吸食，有股奇怪的感觉就在身体中隐隐约约蔓延开来，明明自己的血在流失却不难受。大抵也因为这暧昧的感觉，使得他眼中的夜尊一个叹息的小表情小动作都满是诱惑，使得经久不见的欲望在这特殊时候有了燃烧趋势。

他突然想到，不少被吸血鬼吸过血的人都表示会有一种足以缓慢麻痹神经的快感，所以有些人不会因疼痛挣扎，更有甚者会干脆放任自己沉迷其中。

所以他才会受了影响，对眼前这个美丽的吸血鬼心痒痒。

体内那种奇怪的躁动感还没有消散，于是罗浮生一吻住夜尊就顶着被咬风险，下意识用舌尖去勾那方才品尝过自己血液的软舌，再多一秒，再多一秒，直至感觉那尖牙抵上自己舌面。

……

“你还真是爱咬人，差点咬破我舌头。”

罗浮生用手指蹭了下嘴边沾的血渍，跨过自己双腿面跪着的人明显没想到他会这么做，眼底带着诧异的同时也染上了愠怒。

不多时，他怒极反笑凑近了罗浮生，用他天生善于蛊动人心的眸对上罗浮生处事不惊的眼，“区区一个人类，你就不怕我当场吸干你。”

“你要真想一口气吸干我刚刚就这么做了。”

“因为觉得那样未免太可惜，但现在我改主意了，我不介意先卸你一条胳膊。”

“你还挺厉害啊，不过我罗浮生也不是街面上打闹玩耍的小混混，想这么干也得先看我同不同意。”

他屈起一条腿顶在夜尊腿间，那匕首还握在他手中，灵活一转刀尖挑在夜尊下巴下方令夜尊微扬起头来，咒印因为接近吸血鬼皮肤开始闪着弱弱的光，“不如我们做个交易吧，夜尊，虽然不知道我的血液味道和别人有什么不同，既然你如此上心，那今天只要你同意把身体给我，我就让你再多吸几口，心情好了甚至可以考虑考虑饵食问题，你看怎么样。”

夜尊不以为然，他毫不避讳靠近的匕首，用手指将刀刃从自己下巴处推开，接触刃尖的指腹皮肤被刺啦灼烧开一道，一经抬离伤口就以比曾经更快的速度愈合。

“你想让我屈居人下，还是个普通人类？”

“怪你令我这时候兴奋起来。”

“我为什么要答应你。”

“这个交易于你于我都捞到了好处，而且说不定我还是吃亏的一方，万一最后贫血都不能好好对付你们吸血鬼，对吧。”

罗浮生装模作样惋惜地叹了口气，再抬眼看去，美人似乎还真在脑中衡量这个交易的可行性，眉头微蹙，嘴唇紧抿。

罗浮生不由得心生感慨，这只吸血鬼面上看着残暴凶狠，撕碎同类毫不心慈手软，刚见面的言语气质像是经历过各种场面，能游刃有余应对对方。但只要交谈几句会发现他其实就是……

单纯。

不知道拐弯抹角，只想直接达成自己所欲所求。

“怎么样？”罗浮生问，并把匕首扔去一旁以显真诚。

夜尊沉默了半晌，直到看他扔掉了匕首突然低下头笑了起来，“你的武器都离手了，你觉得我还有必要和你继续耗下去做这个交易么，愚蠢。”他抬起一只手掌心面对匕首，一股能量冲出将其一下击远，不给任何罗浮生可能拿回的机会。

罗浮生也算是料到了对方的拒绝，只配合着夜尊笑道：“你想要什么东西喜欢直接下手，我又何尝不是呢。”

话音刚落，一直硌在罗浮生背后的银铐就被拿出锁在夜尊腕上，机械锁扣一圈圈转动锁死，中间的链条在扣住瞬间变短收紧让被铐之人两手腕不得已贴在一起，不论夜尊如何使劲，银铐都纹丝不动。

若有外人在场，定会看到罗浮生而后不知死活地按住夜尊后脑勺压向了自己，“愚蠢”，并扔出模仿夜尊的话语。

其实平常罗浮生并不会带这些，只是这次事件与一两只吸血鬼闹事不同，出行前这些小物件被他带了齐全，有防身、抓捕，或是紧要关头帮助自己逃生，不少东西在方才打斗中都不知掉在哪里，好在这个还挂在腰后。

“别担心，这个是中央组织近几年新研发的，只是为了封住你们那些乱七八糟的能力，通常我们活捉吸血鬼押回去时都会用到。”

“之后我就松开你，我罗浮生说到做到。”

“如何，小吸血鬼，要不要继续。”

夜尊挣扎两下无果干脆放弃，一双血眸紧盯着罗浮生，映入他眼中的人还挂着在他看来假惺惺的微笑。

“你们这些血猎果真令人讨厌。”

他似在对罗浮生说，又像在自言自语，蕴着一股不易被发觉的闷气。

最后他放松了腿部一直支撑着自己的力坐在罗浮生腿上，被扣双腕被对方引着环住脖颈，小臂搭在肩上。

再无需多言，这便是默认了。

而温柔缱绻一向是独属爱人们的柔情蜜意，罗浮生不会 ，夜尊不懂，缠绵悱恻所描述的意境也断不可能出现在山林中本能行事的两人中间。

因身份对立所存在的硝烟被化为情欲中一次次粗暴地生硬索取，甫一接触就像是点燃了火药，两舌你推我搡，互不相让，在双方唇间或者口腔中肆意搅动。尖牙蹭罗浮生舌尖，腥甜血液就与唾液互换所交融。

罗浮生尝不懂这其中有何美味，只是莫名愈发兴奋起来，夜尊则得了味不禁眯起眼睛，用舌头去追逐那一点伤口。

罗浮生的双手伸至夜尊臀肉揉捏几下，隔绝着的那层布料很是柔软，使他清楚感受到跨坐在自己身上的这只吸血鬼有怎样小巧而挺翘的臀部，令人爱不释手想再多玩弄。

清凉的风从两人暴露在空气中的下体间拂过，上衣都规整穿在身上，而下身已经除去了布料遮挡贴合在一起，被罗浮生握在手中上下快速撸动。气息由轻微不稳到加粗，手指已经摸索到夜尊身后小洞刺了进去，根本没加过多润滑，生涩地往相较人类偏凉的穴道里刺戳。

他边亲吻边开拓，怀中夜尊的身体总在不经意间一下下轻颤，直到炙热的性器抵住穴口褶皱，如银器钉入身体那般顶进体内时，罗浮生才第一次听到夜尊发出的吃痛呻吟，几条血水从被撑裂的伤口流出主动为他们充当润滑。

那性器比自己的体温高出太多了，烫得夜尊只想逃离而逃离不得。

那种来自体内被破开的胀痛与身体表面不同，因吸血鬼体质与人类的差异，伤口愈合快，被撑满的酸胀却不会随同消失。他看着罗浮生突然有了恨不得当场吸干他的冲动。

“啊……混蛋……你到底会不会做！”

“你会做的话当然可以自己来。”

他说着，手上依旧按住夜尊的腰一次次压向自己胯间，原本只是星火的性冲动在付诸种种实践后当成燎原之势，一路由躯体连接处蔓延给了夜尊，是誓要连他整个人一起灼烧的劲力。

密林中连绵不断的喘息声越发清晰，听得人面红耳赤，处于上方的人甚至开始不自觉地主动上下伏动着腰，他们对疼痛的承受力好太多，没了疼痛作用那这种性交中剩下的只能是快感，是穴肉紧缩一再描摹出凶器轮廓后顶散的忍耐。

如果说罗浮生这么些年都是跟随着自己的信念认知一路走来，不喜欢被各种条条框框多束缚，他发现那么夜尊也定是与众不同的一直随心所欲着。他一吃到其中甜头就无所谓地沉浸进去，对外人露出脖子，一声声泻出呻吟，一小截舌尖还不安分地舔过嘴唇，再落下眉目盯住他颈侧，带着身体快感的同时还想着吸食吸血的满足感。

于是夜尊果然再度一口咬破他皮肉。

那点微不足道的刺痛罗浮生都可以当做不知道，血液在一点点被人饮入，身体蔓上了更多奇妙的快感。

他不留余力地暴戾挺进对方身体，自己所感受到的快意上从血液中，下由交合行为内一齐传递给夜尊，几股失控的欲望就在身体里横冲直撞，激得他当真大脑空白，身体瞬间颤栗发抖如筛糠。

罗浮生又反转了体位，将夜尊双手压过头顶让他躺在地面上，身体为他完全展开。他到底是哪来的自信觉得夜尊不会半路杀了他。

他毕竟只是人类血肉，夜尊只需咬住他脖颈动脉，再用獠牙撕扯开，啃咬住，被快感冲击的他绝对会失掉不及平常一半的行动力。

所以为什么呢。

答案大概是夜尊的身体此时染上自己体温，他的眼中有自己挑起的情欲，他的气息没有最初那样平淡有了更多生气，大概是好看的眉头一蹙又一舒，自己每次狠撞进去他都会发出一声隐忍的叹息。

就凭这点，他笃定夜尊不会真杀了他，他的心境都为此发生了些许变化，比之一开始的玩乐多了点不一样的东西。

但玩归玩，该认真的时候也是得回过神来深思熟虑一番，不然他早就死在了不知那只吸血鬼手中，脑海中越想到这点，身下冲撞地就越用力，越与夜尊贴合一起密不可分。

一直到第二轮进攻结束，他靠回那根树干，摸了摸口袋发现没有烟盒。

肩头被咬破的血口因为动作太大没有止血。

夜尊活动活动被锁了半晚上的双腕靠近他再舔掉那些血液当做餐后小点。

他哥突然出现一言不发看他一眼再将夜尊带了回去。

………

……

“…浮生……罗浮生！”

许星程唤魂一样趴在罗浮生耳边大喊一声，这才看到罗浮生回过了神。

“你不会昨晚撞到头撞傻了吧，我们叫你这么几声都不答应一下 。”

罗浮生一把把他推远了点，揉揉耳朵，“耳朵都被你喊聋了，你看我像傻了的人么？”

“我看像。”

“你才像。”

“不过，哥，还好你没事，我们昨晚赶到的时候最后那几只吸血鬼正抓住那位村民，但怎么都找不到你，晚上又黑，找了你一晚上了。”罗诚拿过来医药箱并给罗浮生一杯热水喝，许星程则给他处理着身上一些小伤口。

“你还真是命大啊，这么折腾就只是一点擦伤，放给别人可能半条命都丢了。”

许星程手上故意放重，疼得罗浮生猛吸一口冷气，“嘶，你这家伙故意的吧！”

“不瞒你说，我真是故意的，看你刚刚脸上太嘚瑟了。”

正玩闹着，许星程突然看到衬衣内里有几小坨血迹，当是打斗中也伤到了肩膀，捏着酒精棉球要消毒。

“诶，等等这里没事。”罗浮生一把拉住衣领。

“怎么能没事，给我看看，”他蛮力扯开了罗浮生的手再扒开衣领，四个清清楚楚的伤口印在皮肤上，许星程、罗诚、天婴三人皆是一惊，罗浮生见都被看了去也不需要再遮遮挡挡，干脆垂下手偏过头去。

“罗浮生你被吸血鬼吸血了！？一只？两只？杀了没有？”天婴率先抛出一连串问题。

“…一只。”

“一只？什么吸血鬼能吸了你两次血。”罗诚疑惑着。

“诶真的没事，你们再别管了，都解决了。”

许星程在旁只是看着罗浮生，等罗诚和段天婴两人走开了才低声问道：“是不是昨天我也看见的那只？”

罗浮生将水杯凑近嘴边，轻轻吹了吹那热气，喝到今天的第一口水。

“嗯。”


End file.
